God Tamer
God Tamer is a minor antagonist and optional boss in Hollow Knight. Along with her trained beast, she is a veteran warrior who competes in the Colosseum of Fools, participating for the sport of slaughtering others. Biography Little is specifically known about God Tamer's origins, although the Hunter believes her to be a veteran warrior of the Colosseum of Fools. Even after she and her trained beast were infected with Infection, she continues battling in the Colosseum, this time hunting down the other fighters for the sport of it. God Tamer is fought only at the very end of the Trial of the Fool, the third and last trial of the Colosseum of Fools; should the player lose to God Tamer, they must go through the entire trial from the beginning. However, there is enough time for the player to heal before she enters the arena, and both her and her beast have little health compared to the other bosses. God Tamer's tactics are limited as the only attack she can pull is a leap attack, in which she leaps to where the Knight was at the start of the leap and swings her lance down. Her beast on the other hand, has two attacks, one of which is a spewing of Infection blobs in three groupings with two safety spots in between each grouping; the other attack is a roll across the arena similar to that used by the Watcher Knights, although instead of stopping when a wall is hit, the beast climbs the wall and then jumps to where the Knight was standing when the leap began. Defeating God Tamer and her beast wins the Trial of the Fool, and the Knight is ranked as "The Champion of Fools". Other than obtaining an achievement and Geo, the player does not receive any items or upgrades, making the fight only required to achieve a 100% game completion ranking. Gallery Images godtamer1.png|God Tamer alongside her beast. Videos Hollow Knight Boss Discussion - God Tamer (Trial of the Fool)|God Tamer and Trial of the Fool discussion. Trivia *God Tamer was designed by Kickstarter backer Dmitry Shcherbakov, making her the only backer boss that is not a Dream Warrior. *Originally, God Tamer was called Lobster Lancer, mounted on top of a large lobster. God Tamer and her beast still use their original names in the game's files. *If the beast is defeated first, God Tamer falls to her knees and surrenders, mourning its death. *God Tamer shares the same Dream Nail dialogue as the Husks in the Forgotten Crossroads, while her beast shares dialogue with common Infected creatures such as Crawlids. *The corpse of a creature resembling God Tamer's mount can be found in the background of the Queen's Garden, although it is unknown if they are related. *Defeating God Tamer and the Trial of the Fool are no longer required to open the Pantheon of the Sage; not defeating her beforehand will skip her boss battle in the Pantheon. Navigation Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Knights Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Honorable Category:Sadists Category:Hollow Knight Villains